


Identified as the doctor

by nirinael



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirinael/pseuds/nirinael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YOU HUMANS WERE MOURNING AFTER DOOMSDAY BUT YOUR HEARTS WEREN’T TRULY DESTROYED! EXTERMINATE THE HOPE OF THE HUMAN RACE! THE DALEK EMPIRE HAS RISEN! ROSE TYLER FELL AND THE DOCTOR IS DEAD!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identified as the doctor

He was the only one left in Torchwood, the white room was quiet and empty. Doctor rest his head on the cold wall in front of him, the Void was closed and this world was saved again. It didn’t felt well, though, because he was there alone. Rose fell into the Void with Daleks and Cybermen, which was worse than dying. At first he thought that he wasn’t feeling anything, his mind was blank and his hearts felt empty, but as the time flows even his soul began to broke. How could he?! She was back, for him, she wanted to help and managed to do the best, but the lever went loose. Rose, Defender of the Earth, brave girl, lovely friend and his best companion. Human who saved him.

_Now she was gone because of him._

What a stupid alien bloke he was! The Doctor’s anger began to grow- he threw her into deadly trouble (again) and naively thought it’ll end up good (again). He was so stupid to be excited about all that trouble…. Rose, his precious human girl, gone in the Void. He’s vision began to blur- there was Pete’s world and she should be there, she would be at least alive…

           So he was back into the TARDIS, same old life, saving the worlds. Alone. Trying to convince himself that he was better that way wasn’t easy, because he wasn’t, he had become even less careful so each time he got in trouble it was worse than before and seemed that another adventure had gone wrong, terribly wrong. He was trapped on the Daleks ship, although it was better, he was alone- there was no-one to stop him but there was also no-one to suffer consequences of his bad choices. He was the only one responsible for his actions and that was the only bright side of the situation. His actions have always been reckless somehow but recently he was even more dangerous to himself, getting in worse trouble every time- not that he wasn’t searching for them, that was another truth. Sometimes he was scaring himself- it felt like the War Doctor was back or even worse than that and he was wondering if he still has the right to call himself The Doctor.

           Really scary thing was that he stopped caring about the consequences, although it wasn’t like he would be able to commit genocide (again) but he definitely stopped caring about himself. He was indifferent basically and this one tiny part of his mind kept telling him that maybe he should do that long ago. After battle of Canary Wharf something big and burning with every breath had grown in his throat and stayed there, growing larger until it reached his hearts.

           The bright side was that now he was still undetected but probably it wouldn’t least as long as he would like it. There were some prisoners on the ship and he almost got in there, using his sonic screwdriver to open the door and entering the great hall. There were some people, at least not as many as he suspected- Daleks were always responsible for mass killings. This time it looks like… leftovers or like the only small beginning for the bigger plan. People were sitting in the corners, wondering around a bit, all of them strangely calm and kind of absent. He slowly moved around but no-one really noticed him, it wasn’t like the perception filter was on , they were somehow oblivious of his presence. And then he saw a familiar face in the corner. Standing in the middle, he didn’t know what was going on and couldn’t believe what he was just looking at. That was Rose. One part of his mind knew well that his former companion fell into the Void and there was no escape from there but Daleks were here and so was she, so maybe there was another way. If Daleks managed to escape from the Void, apparently so did Rose. A spark of hope set fire in his hearts. It was Rose, she was there and she was alive! He ran towards her, not wanting to give himself much hope, but here she was, he couldn’t help it. But then he stopped, mid step. It was Rose, but on the other hand he wasn’t sure. He knew her so well, he could sense a difference and it wasn’t the girl he used to travel with. Her eyes were… blank and she didn’t reacted at all when she saw him. First, it hit him, he expected her to at least smile, but she looked like she didn’t recognize him. It was obvious, that surviving from the Void had to change her but not like that. Rose finally focused her sight on his face.

\- What happened?- she asked, her voice quiet, somehow soundless but harsh. She sounded like an old, destroyed piece of paper.

\- Rose…?- it was more like a question, like a prayer to some distant god, a prayer for her, to actually be HER.- What do you remember?- she tilted her head a bit, silently asking something he couldn’t read.- Rose, do you remember me?

\- Doooc-tooor?- she ask and The Doctor shuddered from the sound of her voice, not really sure whether she spoke, or the Dalek.

\- Yes, yes, that’s me. C’mon we have to run!- grabbing her hand, like he used to, he tried to run away but she didn’t even twitch.

\- Aaare you the Dooc-toor?- Rose spoke again, louder.

\- Shhh, we’ll talk later, now we have to go, please!- she didn’t move, her hand was cold, dead-like. She was staring blankly into the room, not looking at him and then her head moved, slowly, machine-like.

\- YOUU WERE IDENTIFIED AS THE DOOOC-TOOOR- this time, it was nothing like her voice, just the unpleasant screech, which he knew too well and didn’t wanted to hear it anymore.

\- Oh Rose, my sweet human…- he whispered. A tube with a Dalek eye slowly moved out of her forehead- they haven’t turned her fully to set a trap for him, of course. He walked straight into it, now the new Dalek was awoken and there was no way out.- I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…

-YOUU WERE IDENTIFIED AS THE DOCTOR. YOUUU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!- Rose was already gone long ago and he was old, very old and tired. Why not? Why keep fighting when there was no hope? He is losing everything, every time The Doctor and the Daleks meet. He is killing them, over and over again but they still survive, slowly killing him instead, from the inside. They took his planet from him, his family, his friend and now they took Rose, It’s been too long…

\- Well, maybe it’s high time to do that. I have been trying to defeat you for years, for centuries and you always survive, while I am losing everything. Maybe it’s time to finish it for good.

She killed him and he let her because they were both already long gone. The Daleks won.


End file.
